Tank:R66 SU-26
Front right image:Su26b.jpg Front left image:Su26c.jpg Rear right image:Su26d.jpg Rear left |InTheGame_pros= * Gun range: stock: 500 m, second: 1150 m, top: 1200 m * Has a turret, giving it a 360° gun arc (the turret turns instead of the tank) * Good signal range * Either a high firing arc or long range * Low ground resistance allows decent mobility * Can take a "pseudo turret mounted TD" role if needed. * Surprisingly effective AP rounds when mounting the top gun |InTheGame_cons= * Upgrading the gun for accuracy and range flattens the gun arc. * Lousy damage against strong armor. * 122mm Howitzer removed, thus having terrible firepower. * Turret traverse is slow, though at least there "is" a turret. |InTheGame_performance= This SPG starts out with the same gun as the SU-18, which can be painfully weak at this tier. Since it uses the T-26 chassis, it uses the same engines as the T-26. The turret allows this SPG to be far more stealthy than other SPGs because it doesn't have to turn its chassis. Therefore, you definitely want to use a Camo Net since you don't have to break the camo bonus by turning. Unfortunately, it has the lowest range of all tier 3 SPGs, so it has to get uncomfortably close to the fighting. Still, a turret on an SPG is an extremely rare feature, so many players choose to keep the SU-26 permanently. The turret allows you to use some special tactics; you can position your SPG horizontally next to a rock, then move backwards to expose your turret to fire. When you start getting shot at, simply move forward and hide behind the rock. In close combat the turret can give it an edge over other SPGs; either by popping out and firing or running away while keeping your turret and gun pointed the other way. If you can get beside turret-less Tank Destroyers or the M3 Lee, you can often side scrape them though you might have some difficulty keeping up due to your low mobility. Your turret allows you to fire upon them while they can't return fire. However this is a risky tactic that should not be relied upon. Comparing this SPG to the other Tier III SPGs, the top gun has much worse damage, but much better penetration than any of the 105mm guns on its counterparts due to its 80mm pen AP round. This means that the SU-26 will do much better attacking less heavily armoured targets that this round can penetrate. Do not waste your shots on the well-armoured KV-1 or similar vehicles unless you really need to pin them down (and remember to use HE) - the most you'll do is scratch the paint. Instead, use your guns to soften up mediums and lights, so they can be dispatched by your team. A French heavy or a side hit on a T1 HT or M4 can also be relied on for serious damage. |InTheGame_research= * The 71-TK-3 and 9RK radios carry over from the SU-18 and can be installed immediately. * If you played the T-26 previously, the T-26F engine will be available and can be installed immediately. * If you haven't played the T-26 previously, you should research the T-26F engine right away, skipping the T-26M. * Mount the 76 mm 1902/30 30 clb and then the 76 mm 1902/30 40 clb because its increased rate of fire, accuracy, and range. * Lastly research the 12LL radio, which is quite helpful. |InTheGame_equipment= GLD, Camouflage Net, Medium-Caliber Artillery Shell Rammer |History= thumb|200px|right|T-26 tank with A-43 turret The SU-26, also known as SU-T-26, SU-76P or Leningrad self-propelled gun, was produced in 1941 by the Factory of Hoisting-and-Conveying Machinery named after S.M. Kirov in Leningrad. According to one source(1) 14 were built, probably 2 with 37mm gun, and 12 with the 76.2 mm regimental gun mod. 1927. Another source(2) speaks of 15 built, with no mention of any 37mm gun. Artillery tank Variants of the T-26 * T-26 mod. 1931 with the A-43 welded turret developed by N. Dyrenkov. Note the ball mount for the DT tank machine gun. Leningrad. 1933. * T-26 with the A-43 turret424344 - artillery T-26 or "tank of fire support" with a turret developed by self-taught inventor N. Dyrenkov at the Experimental Design Office of the Department of Mechanization and Motorization of the RKKA (UMM RKKA). Two types of turrets, armed with the 76 mm regimental gun mod. 1927 and DT tank machine gun in a ball mount, were assembled by the Izhora Factory. They were partially pressed and welded. The first variety was installed on the T-26 mod. 1931 in February 1932, and the second type was used in November 1932 (in the last case, the rear armored plate of the underturret box was made sloping). It was found that the A-43 turret was very tight for two crewmembers. It had an insufficient observation field, there was no turret ventilation (which made continuous gunfire difficult), and it was hard to rotate the turret manually. At the beginning of 1933, a new 76 mm KT tank gun mod. 1927/32 with reduced (from 900 mm to 500 mm) recoil length was installed into the A-43 turret. Nevertheless, it was proved again that the turret was still a very tight place for crew members. In addition, the ammunition stowage for 54 rounds was unsuccessful. As a result, the military refused the A-43 turret. * T-26-445 — artillery tank with enlarged turret armed with the 76.2 mm KT tank gun mod. 1927/32 (some modern sources mention this tank as T-26A, A stands for artilleriysky or "artillery"). The turret was developed by the Bolshevik Factory (since February 1932 - by the Design Office of the established Factory No. 174) in 1931-1932, and was installed on the T-26 mod. 1931 in November, 1932. Unlike the A-43 turret, the turret by Factory No. 174 was much more convenient for the crew. The turret of the T-26-4 was quite similar to the main turret of the T-28 medium tank. thumb|200px|right|Production of SP guns, equipped with a 76mm regimental gun, on the T-26 chassis. Leningrad. The Kirov plant The T-26-4 with the KT tank gun passed tests successfully and five vehicles were built in 1933-1934 as a pilot batch. Initially, it was planned to arm three of these T-26-4s with the 76.2 mm KT tank gun mod. 1927/32, and the other two tanks with the 76.2 mm PS-3 tank gun. The PS-3 tank gun was developed at the Experimental Engineering-Mechanical Department (OKMO) of the Factory No. 174 by engineer P. Syachentov. The PS-3 had better specifications in comparison with the series-produced KT tank gun and also had several technical innovations (foot firing switch, original training gear, traveling position-fixing, binocular optical sight). Armed with the PS-3 tank gun, the T-26-4 was tested in October 1933, but it was found that the PS-3 was too powerful for the T-26 light tank; the turret race ring and hull roof were deformed during gun fire, and the suspension springs were damaged. It was decided to arm the T-26-4 with the 76.2 mm KT tank gun only. All five experimental T-26-4 artillery tanks were tested during military exercises near Leningrad in September 1934, before a scheduled series production of 50 such vehicles in 1935. But on September 19th, 1934, an incident with a T-26-4 took place: a blow-back because of shell case destruction during gun fire. Despite the fact that this defect was unrelated to turret design, the military representatives cancelled the order to produce the T-26-4. Also, the work to design the turretless AT-1 artillery tank armed with the powerful 76.2 mm PS-3 tank gun began at that time. Nevertheless, the T-26-4's turret construction was the design used in the series-produced BT-7A artillery tank |HistoricalGallery= image:SU26 1.jpg SU-26s being assembled image:SU26 5.jpg A SU-26 supporting Russian infantry image:SU26 4.jpg An abandoned SU-26 image:SU26 3.jpg SU-26 |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-26_variants * http://www.armchairgeneral.com/rkkaww2/galleries/T-26/SU-26.htm }}